With respect to the creation of airborne dust, static charged dust particulates can be formed during sanding of a dried repair product, e.g., a dried spackling compound, cementitious material, or joint compound. Once dust is generated, it can be carried through the air. These airborne dust particulates can be circulated by air currents, which contain large (e.g., greater than 10 microns) and small (e.g., less than 10 microns) dust particulates. As the particulates move and tumble through the air (Brownian motion), a surface charge can build on the dust particulates. When the charged airborne particulates are in close proximity, depending upon their carried charge, they can attract or repel one another (Coulomb's Law). As time goes by, oppositely-charged dust particulates can aggregate and collectively increase in size and weight. The heavier airborne dust particulates, such as those greater than 10 microns, settle out of the air first with the smaller airborne dust particulates, such as those less than 10 microns, remaining persistently airborne for longer periods of time.
Construction or job sites can use many different types of construction materials, such as cinder blocks, concrete, metal, wood, glass, drywall, stucco, etc. Airborne dust can be easily created at these job sites from workers by abrading, sanding, grinding, or sawing these construction materials. Other materials at job sites, such as repair products, e.g., spackling compounds, cementitious materials, and joint compounds, can also create significant airborne dust upon sanding thereof, such as to remove surface imperfections, for example. The airborne dust at a construction or job site can pose as a nuisance. Dust particulates within any given job site can remain airborne for long periods of time and travel relatively significant distances. Time consuming and costly hours can be spent cleaning and maintaining a job site. Airborne dust particulates, particularly persistent airborne dust particulates, can be a nuisance on the jobsite for health reasons as well. Reports from the National Institute for Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) have noted the potential health concerns. To reduce, for example, the hazards associated with sanding sandable products, recommendations from NIOSH have included the use of exhaust ventilation, wet sanding, and personal protective equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved repair products that can minimize the amount of persistent airborne dust when these repair products are sanded, for example, thereby reducing health concerns and cleanup time.